Revolutionized
by Lherien
Summary: He had never noticed her being. She had only heard of him. They meet by chance on the right time. Her being a strong, well known kunoichi attracts many suitors. Courting her has become the most difficult of tasks he had ever faced.
1. Chapter 1

**Things you should know before you read:**

**Greetings first and foremost. I here wish to present to you a new fic called Revolutionized! Some might be wondering why I'm starting a new fic when I still need to finish my other ones. Well, this idea has been bothering me since the beginning of the year. Anywho, I got tired of it being stuck in my forgetful head so here it is! I just had to type it! **

**1. This fic is different from anything I have read. This Naruto Universe is **_**way**_** different from the one you usually read in fics. Hopefully I'm the only one with this type of universe in my head. Lol. Have patience and ask questions if you don't comprehend what is going on.**

**2. The age of characters will probably change to fit the timeline and plot I've crated for this story. Probably only like five characters, but no one will have a problem with it. I can promise you that! ;D **

**3. Personalities will be different from other stories. I will base the characters base on how I see they act or acted on the Naruto manga and anime. Example, Genma won't be a perv just as other fics mention him to be, but he will joke a lot just like they describe him in the manga. **

**4. Updating will probably take some time, since I only have this story plotted out a bit. Reviewers can leave suggestions. I might use them if they don't conflict my already planned plots. **

**5. Non-massacre story! **

**6. Be prepared to see all the changes I've made on this universe. There will be a lot of surprises. **

**7. Review and let me know your opinion on the first chapter! I don't own Naruto! On with the story! **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Revolutionized**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Two figures walked in silence along a rocky yet grassy area that was very familiar to both. The smaller of the beings kept kicking a rock or two, not being able to hide his excitement from appearing on his face. He has never had control over his feelings, but that's what made him so true and loved by everyone.

"We're here," the taller man spoke.

Intense blue eyes stared ahead at the open, welcoming, large gates of Konoha. A small smile appeared on his face. They were home.

"It feels like forever since we last set foot here, ne, Naruto?" The tall man smiled looking up at the cloudless blue sky as a hawk soared towards the same destination as them.

The man known as Naruto closed his eyes savoring the feeling of returning back home. It has been long…

"Ero-sennin, it _has _been forever." He placed both his hands behind his blonde head, his grin showing all his straight white teeth. "I think eight years has been too long actually." They kept walking in silence.

Both ceased their steps as they reached the front gates. The white-haired man ruffled his student's yellow hair as if he were still a twelve year old instead of a twenty year old grown young man. "Go ahead, Naruto. You're finally here after eight years." He gave him a smirk, white eyebrows wiggling amusedly.

Blue eyes looked up in anticipation. With a wide grin, the young man ran inside his village, ignoring all the surprise looks of the villagers he passed by.

He felt like his feet were flying and not running. He loved the feeling of the familiar wind on his face. He stopped when he saw a tall post near a small food stand. Adding the necessarily amount of chakra to the soles of his feet, Naruto climbed up the wooden post, his feet balancing at the top neatly preventing him from falling.

Konohagakure. It hasn't changed at all in exception of a few things. Tsunade's face was now engraved on the great Hokage Monument. The population had grown slightly as well. His landed on his father's face on the Hokage Mountain. One day, his face too will be there alongside all the other great shinobi that represented this village and still do so.

His eyes softened as he looked down at the civilians passing by. He will protect everyone.

Sighing, he looked around wondering how the rest of his peers were doing.

Where were _they _at the moment?

* * *

Lightning slashed the last dummy that stood in the training grounds, cutting the poor innocent thing in half allowing the stuffed item to drop in defeat.

The young man holding his blade ceased channeling his lightning chakra to his sharp glinting weapon. The sound of birds chirping eased down, the sparkling visible lightning disappearing from the chokuto he held and the dust surrounding him elevated. Standing straight in the middle of the training grounds with his eyes closed, the man returned his chokuto to its sheath in a swift move. He stood there in a peaceful silence, all the slashed dummies he had attacked laid dead around him.

Finally, he opened his eyes revealing red orbs known to everyone as the bloodline of the Uchiha. The Sharingan. The scarlet color vanished slowly into jet black.

"Sasuke-kun."

Inky black pools gazed to the side, meeting with the person who had trained him all these years.

"Orochimaru," the raven-haired man acknowledged still without moving a muscle.

The pale white man smiled at his student, the creases at the sides of his mouth showing themselves more than necessarily. "Guess who's back?"

Sasuke scrutinized the man before he answered, "I sensed him the moment he was meters away from the village."

Orochimaru's smile broadened if possible. "Always so alert, Sasuke-kun. Shall we pay them a little visit?"

The Uchiha closed his eyes. "Hn."

Both beings disappeared from sight.

* * *

A brown hawk gracefully landed on the arm of a young shinobi who stood at the top of the Hokage Tower. Inspecting the bird, the man took the well trained animal inside the tower, leading it to the room where the rest of the trained animals awaited.

Before placing the bird inside its designated cage, the man took the small scroll that was attached to its left leg. He gave it to the other shinobi on the room to inspect. Not sensing any danger within it, he order a young boy to deliver the scroll to the Hokage.

The dark-haired teen took it with a rigid nod and ran to the Hokage's office as fats as he could, his blue scarf chasing behind.

Knocking once, he was asked to enter. Greeting his Hokage and the thin woman that always stood at her side, he handed her the scroll gingerly. The Hokage raised her slim eyebrows in surprise not sure of who the message might be from.

Opening it, a smirk appeared on her face. She dismissed the boy known as Konohamaru with a single wave of her hand before she continued reading.

_Dear Shishou, _

_It's been a while hasn't it? How have you been? I've been fine myself, hope you have been as well or even better. My training here in Suna has progressed well, though I've spent sleepless nights, but all the hard work shall pay off. Actually I'm ready to demonstrate it. _

_That's right, I'm returning home to Konoha! I meant to write sooner of these good news but Lady Chiyo has been keeping me busy these last few days since she told me that I could finally go back home. Hope you read this letter soon. I think I might be there by now when you actually start reading it. Hopefully I will!_

_I hope to see you soon as well as Shizune! Please do send her my greetings!_

_Sincerely, _

_Haruno Sakura _

Tsunade rolled back the scroll, leaning on her chair a smile adorned her face.

"Sakura is returning?" The slim woman asked as she accommodated the small pig on her arms. It was an obvious question, though she just wanted a firm conformation from the Hokage herself.

"She is, Shizune, she is."

* * *

The humming voice of a young woman could be heard from the opened gates. Walking in, she greeted the two shinobi that stood nearby guarding the entrance. She smiled at them as she proceeded to walk further into the village. Both men returned the smile and waved their hand in acknowledgement.

A sudden strong wind blew past her, making her adjust her bags away from her sight. She walked by the familiar stands she still recalled from all those years ago. Team Seven has been the best thing to ever happen on her whole life. She smiled. She wonder how everyone was doing.

Looking up, her dazzling green orbs widened in surprise as she noticed someone really familiar to her jumping from rooftop to rooftop. She didn't even had time to think. Dropping the small bag she held to the ground, she ran to the building where with her shinobi skills she knew the man would jump off to next. She knew him to well she didn't even had to calculate his next move.

"Naruto!" She yelled as she waved her petite arms in the air to attract said man's attention.

Upon hearing his name being hollered, the blonde man searched for the one responsible on doing so. His eyes landed on a young woman he knew since childhood, his pink-haired teammate known as Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" He yelled her name with the same anticipation she had yelled his with.

He dropped solidly to the ground, graceful like a cat, and started sprinting towards her. Both stopped on their heels once they were at arms reach. They looked at each other, scrutinizing at all the changes they been through since the last time they saw each other eight years ago.

Naruto gave her his signature smirk while she gave him the friendliest smile he had ever seen, her emerald eyes glowing.

Sakura suddenly threw herself at him, hugging him with all her might, holding him strongly as if he were to disappear at any moment. He encircled his arms around her, returning the hug with the same force.

"I've missed you, Naruto," Sakura whispered on his ear.

Naruto laughed softly on her pink locks. "I've missed you too, Sakura-chan."

They stood there in peaceful silence until Sakura pulled away.

"We really need to catch up."

Naruto grinned. "Heh, we do."

"When did you come back? I thought you were going to spent more time training outside the village."

Naruto snorted. "I believe eight years has been enough training." He looked at her outfit. She had a gray cloak on. "Word reached me that you went out to train to Sunagakure." He waved at her cloak for emphasis.

Sakura looked down at herself. She had forgotten to take it off when entering the territory of the Land of Fire. She must've gotten used to wearing it all day. "Yeah, I did." She looked back up. "I met really nice people out there. Though it took me time to gain their trust." She laughed lightly to herself.

They stood there enjoying the peaceful silence between them.

Suddenly a slight blush adorned Naruto's cheeks. Fidgeting he spoke. "Ano, Sakura-chan… I was wondering if you wanted to go eat ramen with me as if it were… a date…" He mentioned the last part swiftly though not enough for Sakura not to hear clearly.

Sakura raised an amused pink eyebrow. Tapping her foot rhythmically and adjusting her arms by crossing them over her chest, the young woman acted as if she were in deep thought. "Well, if you pay we can go on this date of yours…"

A sudden smooth voice interjected. "Mind if I join." It sounded more like a statement than a question.

Both discussing beings looked up to meet the unexpected visitor.

Green eyes widened. "Sasuke-kun!" Just as she had done so with Naruto, she threw herself to the other man hugging him with all her strength.

He smirked while placing a single arm around her. "Hn. Its been a while," he greeted. Sakura could only smile as they both let go.

"Here, I believe this belongs to you." He raised his other hand so it would be at her eye-level. Noticing the bag she had dropped when spotting Naruto being held by Sasuke brought a smile to her face. She was so forgetful when it came to her teammates.

Sasuke offered her the bag, which she accepted immediately. "So, you were mentioning Ichiraku ramen, dobe?" Black orbs crashed with blue ones.

A sudden old spark emerged between them, the flames of rivalry emerging from the deepest pits of hell.

Naruto wickedly smirked, craving to see how much his opponent had grown all these eight years. "I did, but temes like you aren't invited."

Sasuke looked at his rival amusedly. He too craved to see the growth of his fellow comrade. "Ah. As well as dobes like you."

The tension grew. Sparks flew. No one withdrew.

Sakura had to break it off. "C'mon guys! It's our first reunion in eight years. Can't ya behave like the grown men you both are?"

She noticed how both stared at one another in anticipation. The pinkette sighed. These… these are her boys and she loves them intensely. Grabbing both by a shoulder, she reminded them of the idea of eating some Ichiraku ramen to which both agreed on, though afterwards they were going to go to their old training grounds to see just how much each had grown.

* * *

Two figures stood silently before a sitting one, comprehending every single word the blonde woman had mentioned. "So do you two agree with this decision?" The busty woman once more inquired, her golden-honey eyes inspecting both towering beings.

Jiraiya grinned down at her, showing his flawless teeth. "I find it acceptable." The man said with a firm nod. "Indeed, they are ready."

Honey eyes moved to the other being. A creepy smile crept on the pale white man's face. "I also find it agreeable. Even more for my student, Sasuke-kun."

The other two gave Orochimaru a stern look.

Pursed lips opened to speak. "Shizune!"

Said woman entered the small office, Tonton on toll. "Yes, Lady Tsunade?" The slim woman inquired ready to take orders.

Golden eyes moved to the side. "Have call Team Seven. I want them inside my office in ten minutes!" The Hokage yelled although she really hadn't need to do so.

Shizune bowed, picking Tonton on her way out.

Relaxing on her chair, the busty woman looked back at her former teammates. "We now just have to wait." A smile graced her face. "I wonder how Team Seven will take this."

The other two shinobi grinned.

* * *

Ok! So what did ya think? I hope everyone enjoyed this and please review! I love reading everyone's reviews! Even if it's just a single dot. Lol. No, I actually wish for you to tell me your opinion. If you have any questions please do ask!

Happy Holidays! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**Revolutionized**

**.**

.

* * *

The sun had started to abscond and the temperature had slightly dropped. The shadows had started to stretch out, accompanying their owner and mimicking their every move.

All Konoha was illuminated with its cheerful people and the small stands that flicker on their lights for the night that approached steadily welcoming in the eager customers. One stand in particular stood out the most from all of them due to a particular voice that was full of merriment and challenge.

It was well known to everyone that this stand was _Ichiraku Ramen _one you had to visit if you ever had the chance to visit Konohagakure. Unlike outside, the temperature of said stand was warm, radiating a welcoming feeling for those who were near setting a calm mood for everyone to join a bowl of Konoha's best ramen. The various ingredients would mix together, the scent invading your senses making your nostrils flare with desire of wanting to try more. Tall stools stood before the wooden counter where three individuals awaited for their fourth order of ramen.

"I can't believe it has been so long since I ate here!" One of them bellowed as his blue eyes concentrated on the way the man before him mixed the flour to prepare the noodles for all three of his customers. "Never again will I leave this long."

Green eyes turned to the right to look at her beloved friend. "Well, Naruto, think about it this way, you left to train and thanks to all those years, you've become strong, though I still have yet to see how much." She smiled at him, returning her eyes at the boiling eggs.

"Hn, I shall be the judge of that." The one with inky black eyes stated as he closed his eyes in a concentrating manner awaiting the blonde's objection.

Naruto turned to him in a swiftly manner nearly hurting his neck. "What was that teme?! I bet I can kick your ass in less than a second!"

"That is inhumanly impossible, dobe." He paused on his statement as a sudden thought emerged from his memories. "…For some…"

Before Naruto had the chance to answer, all three orders of ramen were placed before them; their eyes glinted with anticipation and hunger.

Suddenly, a devious, sneaky grin adorned the blonde's face. He turned slowly to his left facing his greatest rival. Sasuke feeling the man's intense gaze on his person also turned, raising an eyebrow in the process silently questioning his motives. "Ne, Sasuke, how about a small challenge? Let's see who eats their ramen the fastest?"

A sudden glint flashed on the raven-haired man's eyes. He slightly pulled up a smirk not backing out. "Hn."

Both grabbed a new pair of chopsticks before them. After pulling them apart, without warning, they both stuffed their mouths with large amounts of noodles. Sakura, who sat between the two, remained silent looking at both the guys who she had thought had matured over the years with large, wide eyes. Looking at them both reminded her of the old days when Team Seven had barely started. Those were one of the most cherished times of her life. She wouldn't be here at the moment if it weren't for her team.

Snapping out of her reverie, she noted how the two challenging beings choked on their noodles but still kept stuffing their mouth with more. If it had been any other day, she would have hit both guys on the back of their heads for being rude in public and for their foolish behavior, but at the moment, the only thing she could do was laugh at their stuffed cheeks and red faces. Ha! Were those tears she saw? She really missed these types of days with her team.

Sakura hadn't recalled the last time she had laughed so much. Yes, back in Suna, she had acquainted with various people of different personalities from those she knew here at Konoha. She had befriended some more than others but nothing compared to her childhood friends here at her homeland. Not that she disliked or liked her Suna acquaintances more than those here; it just had been long since she last saw a friend of hers other than the ones from the Wind Country.

Both males gulped down the rest of their ramen, finishing at the same time. They simultaneously yelled in victory, raising their bowl up in the air, swiftly standing on their own two feet nearly knocking down their stool. "Ha! I win!" They both jerked their heads to meet with each other's angry eyes, the intense aura crashing between them.

Sakura ceased her laughing before placing a delicate hand on their shoulder trying to clam both beings. "Guys! Remember we're in a public place, we wouldn't want to scare the people, now, do we?" She concentrated the proper amount of chakra onto her hands, pushing her teammates down forcing them to sit without hurting them. "…Or get banned from coming here, which will be a great misfortune." She smiled at them sweetly in a threatening manner.

Naruto's breathing came to a sudden halt as he fixed his slouchy form, his skin had turned pale. Sasuke merely stared at her hands; his dark eyes narrowed trailing the sitting form of his teammate.

He had only been questioning himself about Naruto's progress all these years, but what of Sakura? She had trained a few years here at Konoha, though he hadn't known what exactly she went out to learn over at Suna. Now that he thought about it, who exactly had been guiding her before she had left to Suna? That force she had used on both Naruto and himself to force them down was not normal for any human being, shinobi or not. What exactly was it?

"Sakura," he addressed her as his calculating eyes turned to the side to meet her inquiring gaze. "Who taught you that and what exactly was it?" He went straightforward with his question.

Sakura raised her pink, thin eyebrows in surprise. Sasuke was interested on her techniques? That's a new one. Predictably, since he was an Uchiha and it was expected of him, Sasuke had noticed her inhuman strength with simply a single touch of her palm and it had perked his interest on her person. Moreover, he has yet to see her rock-crashing punches!

She shoved away the bangs that obscured her eyesight. "Well, well, what's this? Sasuke-kun is interested in my techniques?" She received a glare from him as she stifled her laugh. "Well, I didn't wish to be left behind, so I decided to train as well. Fortunately I-" Her mouth closed instantly as she felt a presence nearing.

All members of Team Seven _heard_ the sudden rustle of wind that emerged out of nowhere quickly by them, their beings prepared themselves for battle by instinct, their senses heightening. No one else in the room had heard it or felt it, only one with high-quality shinobi skills could. To not alert the rest of the citizens inside the stand, they awaited for the intruder to emerge.

All their heads had lowered slightly. Sakura looked to her left waiting for Sasuke's silent response. The young Uchiha narrowed his eyes into thin slits. Naruto's stiffened his jaw. All of them met each other's eyes wordlessly agreeing to turn slowly to face the being who had finally allowed himself to be visible. Twirling on their stools, they were surprise to see a crouched Konoha ANBU with his head bowed in a respectful manner, his fist on the floor. "Under Lady Hokage-sama's orders, all three of you are to report to her office in ten minutes."

They all raised an eyebrow in curiosity. What could the Hokage want with them? She probably wished to welcome Team Seven back, perhaps? They didn't even bother to answer back, knowing well that the ANBU would disappear in an instant. Just as they had known, the ANBU with the bear mask disappeared without any last word, leaving a puff of smoke behind as evidence that he had been there mere seconds ago.

The members of Team Seven stood in silence, all contemplating what just had happened and their next course of action. Sasuke was the first to snap out of it. He stood up, throwing the proper amount of cash to pay for himself and his teammates' food onto the counter, the money landing elegantly. "We should get going." He declared as he placed his hands inside his pockets and proceeded to leave the shop. Naruto and Sakura didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

The moment they had entered inside the Hokage's office, they knew something was going on, they just didn't know what exactly and it frustrated them to no end that each of their mentors merely stared at them with a passive face instead of proceeding on explaining further their presence there. They all stood straight awaiting for a response before them. Tsunade sat on her chair, her fingers interlocked as she rested her elbows on her wooden desk. Orochimaru and Jiraiya stood on either side of her, hands on their sides.

Golden eyes finally looked up an unknown glint appeared on them. "It's been long Team Seven," she slyly smirked finally showing a different emotion. "I have news for you; good news." She looked to her sides to see her former teammates nodding in approval. "I know this is confined information but I trust all of you to keep this top-secret. I was supposed to tell you this individually, but knowing Team Seven, you all ought to find out in mere days, probably even minutes, none of you can keep a secret from one another." She shook her head in a disapproving fashion. Her words puzzled the team members of Team Seven, but they remained silent waiting for her next words to make more sense.

The Hokage stood up from her sitting position placing her hand on her hip, smirking at all three members. "Uzumaki Naruto! Uchiha Sasuke! Haruno Sakura! All three of you have been converted from Jonin to ANBU! Congratulations on earning such honor. It's all thanks to your hard training and support on aiding your village and those in need." She smiled amusedly at each of their reactions.

Naruto's jaw was literally on the floor. "W-We what!? We are now ANBU!? H-How?!" He yelled as he grasped the edge of the desk, his knuckles becoming pale even Orochimaru couldn't compare.

The Hokage raised a thin eyebrow. "You seem not to be fond of this change, Naruto. Perhaps I should back away from my decision?"

Naruto shut his mouth, his hands waved quickly before him in a denial manner. "Oh! N-No! That's not what I meant! I thought I was the only Jonin out of us three! You just proved me wrong though…" He turned to face the piercing glares of his teammates. "When did y'cha turn Jonin? We never brought the subject up…"

Sakura pursed her lips. She rested her weight on her right foot to accommodate herself better. "For your information, I took both the Chunnin and Jonin exams when they were held at Suna, with Shishou's permission of course." She crossed her arms over her chest smiling at her master.

Sasuke remained stoic while his mind reflected on the new information he had receive regarding his pink-haired teammate. So she had trained under the legendary Lady Tsunade? Interesting, himself and Naruto weren't the only ones who trained under a Sannin.

His eyes landed on his male teammate. "If you recall, I was the first to become Chunnin from the Konoha 12. My training with Orochimaru was quick; I learned everything within few months. I acquired everything I needed, returning to Konoha sooner than anticipated. I became a Jonin soon after."

Orochimaru smiled, the creases on the side of his eyes becoming more visible. "Sasuke-kun is a fast learner. He is of the Uchiha name."

Naruto was too shocked to answer.

Sakura poked him on the shoulder. "Ne, Naruto, how did you become a Jonin? I thought you went to train farther away than both Suna and Konoha?" She inquired as she waved a hand before the blonde's eyes.

Naruto turned to meet her gaze. "I kinda did the same thing you did, Sakura-chan…" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I was just surprised that we were all Jonin, we should have mentioned it before at Ichiraku's!"

Sakura smiled at the man as Sasuke stared at the innocent floor below him musing over certain facts he had discovered.

Ocean blue eyes averted away from the pinkette, landing on the Fifth Hokage. "I thought that in order to become ANBU one had to take an exam just like when you wish to become a Chunnin and a Jonin."

The busty woman snorted in a humorous way. "So that's one of the theories the lower levels say you have to do to convert into ANBU, hilarious." She said it in a sardonic way. "I've heard worst. Anyways, no, the Kage personally declares you an ANBU when they see that you are deemed to be one, age and gender don't matter. If there were exams to be made, then one wouldn't be able to hide their true identity. Only the Kage and those of high personnel know the real identity of all ANBU. Of course, as well as the few friends of yours that are associated with ANBU, that is if you tell them personally."

She smirked at them. "Knowing all three of you well, ya wouldn't be able to keep your mouth shut. The desire to surpass the other would have led on all three finding out. So I decided to make the job easier by declaring it in front of the others, I wouldn't have wanted an upset Naruto on my heels complaining on why I didn't tell him all this valuable information."

Naruto grinned. "I can't believe it!" He turned towards Sakura; he placed a hand on either side of her shoulders. "We're all ANBU, Sakura-chan! We made it to ANBU together!" He joyfully hugged the petite young woman. "I'm so happy! One step closer on becoming Hokage, datte-bayo!" Sakura smiled hugging her friend in return; also not believing that all the members of Team Seven had gone so far together and will continue on doing so.

After separating herself from Naruto, she lounged herself at Sasuke by surprise. "Sasuke-kun! We are ANBU now! Isn't it great? I never thought we would reach this level all together as one!" Sasuke merely smirked catching up with the scene before him, closing his thoughts in and placing them elsewhere for him to contemplate on them later.

All three legendary Sannin smirked at their students.

After Sakura released him, Sasuke looked at the Hokage in question. "Does Kakashi sensei know about this?"

Lady Tsunade's smirk broadened. Uchiha. "He does," she stated leaning back on her chair after settling herself on it. Her golden eyes shifted to the side in amusement. "In fact, I believe the man wishes to congratulate you all."

As if on cue, the new members of the organization ANBU ran to the nearest window where they were met with a particular laid back person they all missed even if one of them denied it.

The grey-haired man looked up from his favorite orange book, smiling at the trio. He raised his arm lazily. "Yo," he greeted eye crinkled.

"Kakashi sensei!" Both Sakura and Naruto called in unison cheerfully while Sasuke simply smirked.

Kakashi stood from his sitting position, storing his book on his pouch. He walked up to the window, his students giving his space for him to step inside the small office. His bored eye landed on the rest of the beings. He nodded at them in acknowledgement.

"Kakashi, it's been long." Jiraiya said as he looked at the man unable to restrain his wicked smirk. He anticipated speaking to him about the additional installment of his Icha Icha Paradise series. It had been long since he last talked to someone with the same fervor as his.

Kakashi caught up on his silent offer agreeing for them to meet later.

"Kakashi sensei, did you miss me?" It had to be Naruto the first to speak.

Kakashi shook his head in denial. "Not one bit."

The blond pouted childishly.

The older man reached to ruffle his hair. "Just kiddin', I missed all of you." He cocked his head. "I felt lonely, you know. It has been years since we last were like this." He feigned hurt placing a hand over his chest while his other hand messed now with Sakura's hair. "Really lonely," he stated as he reached for Sasuke's head, who swiftly moved it to the side, but Kakashi was faster and he grabbed his dark locks of hair, tousling them more than he had done with his other two victims.

After finishing with his assault, he looked down to see his finished masterpiece.

The trio looked like if they had just emerged from a fierce catfight.

Kakashi nodded at his work.

He held his chin in a musing manner. "Let's see, how can you repay me for all these years? Hm…" He smiled at them merrily. "Oh? I know, how about you all show what you've learned over all these years, with a spar? Let's see just how much knowledge all of you acquired."

At the sound of the word _spar_, their shinobi nature took over them. They smirked at the man before them, ready to show him just how much skills they had gained.

The gray-haired man smiled under his mask. "We'll see each other in a few at the third training grounds," he walked over to the door. Before opening it, he turned his head to the side, "Oh, hopefully none of you ate something otherwise…you'll puke."

The trio smirked, recalling the words from eight years ago.

"_Oh, tomorrow you better skip breakfast or else you'll puke."_

* * *

Four figures stood solidly on an open training field they all recognized at first sight as the one they had, for the first time, trained right after becoming fresh Gennin. The surrounding trees rustled with the wind, their leaves dancing some falling to the ground silently. They all smirked recalling memories of how bad their first intent on working as a team failed miserably, but now they were matured beings with high capacities of working together as the shinobi they become to be and ready to show their sensei just that.

Kakashi stood gracefully before the younger trio, hands on his pockets.

Sasuke's calculating black eyes scanned the whole area already developing all the possible methods the older man might used the battlefield for his benefit.

Sakura had taken off the light-colored grey cloak she had been given back at Suna, revealing her attire consisting of her red sleeveless shirt, black spandex shorts, a pink medic skirt, and her knee-length shinobi black boots. She adjusted her hitai-ate before reaching behind her pouch to grab her gloves, putting them on with a smirk placed on her face.

Naruto, just like Sasuke, scrutinized the area coming up with various plans and strategies. He tightened his hitai-ate.

These were no longer the children he had trained so long ago, Kakashi noted, they were matured grown ups already skilled in the arts of shinobi.

The grey-haired man leaned on his left foot, placing all his weight on it. "Just as I had mentioned that day," he caught their attention. "Attack me with the intention of killing me."

They all smirked at his suggestion.

"Are you sure about that Kakashi sensei?" Naruto was the first one to inquire. "Our minds have developed over the years as well as our reflexes. We wouldn't want to hurt you; after all, this spar is three vs. one." The blond grinned showing all his white teeth.

Kakashi snorted amusedly. "That may be so, Naruto, but last time I didn't use this against you." He lifted his headband to reveal his sharingan.

The group stiffened in surprise. Ah, so they will get to fight the man without holding back. No one could help the wicked smirk that adorned their faces, the beating of their hearts intensified for the thrill they were feeling.

Kakashi continued, raising a pair of silvers bells that chimed as the wind flew by them for his students to see. They all made an annoyed expression, recalling than none of them had managed to get a hold of the bells, though Sasuke had come really close. "I believe everyone remembers these?" He smiled at them. "Well-"

There was no chance for him to escape.

Naruto had thrown a series of shuriken his way, which Kakashi had dodged with ease, he also throwing his own towards his opponent. Naruto jumped evading them. He saw more shuriken coming his way, he swiftly made a clone of himself for him to help him dodge the attack in mid air. Landing on his feet perfectly, the clone transformed into a larger, arm-length shuriken for the real Naruto to grab, but just when he was about to attack, Kakashi had managed to cease his wrist in place and getting a hold of the blonde's head.

It was just then that he noticed how much taller his student had grown. "That's as far as you go." He slightly stiffened as he felt a presence behind him. He shifted his eyes to the side to see a proudly grinning Naruto behind him, kunai at hand.

At a distance stood the Hokage next to her slim apprentice, Shizune. Jiraiya rested on top of a tree branch while Orochimaru leaned on the trunk of said tree.

"Oho, I taught him well," Jiraiya boasted smugly, proud at his student's work.

Tsunade smirked. "Not bad."

Shizune couldn't agree more. "That's incredible."

Orochimaru simply smiled. "Wait till Sasuke-kun shows what he's learned."

The others gave him an unimpressed look.

Kakashi smiled. "Well, it seems you're just as impatient as ever. I haven't said start yet, have I?"

"_Don't be so hasty. I haven't even said start yet, have I?"_

"Now then, let's begin."

Sakura placed her body in a defensive stance.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in a concentrating manner.

Naruto merely grinned, prepared to hear that one word.

"Ready…start!" Kakashi banished into a puff of smoke.

All three shinobi widened their eyes in surprise. Damn that Kakashi.

_Now…What're you going to do, Sakura? _Tsunade thought to herself.

The trio looked around, scrutinizing their surroundings.

Green orbs gaze to the side. _Right? Above? Left?_ She turned around. _Behind?_

The only sound they would hear was that of the wind blowing.

_If he's in none of those places… _Sakura raised her fist, building up her maximum Chakra inside her body at once and instantly concentrating it all of it into her fist. _He must be below! _Her fist made contact with the ground, shattering it on impact. The ground trembled just like during an earthquake, creating fissures, unbalancing both her teammates.

_Huh? _Naruto's eyes were the size of plates.

Sasuke slightly widened his eyes but swiftly composed himself. _So this is what the Fifth taught you._

Kakashi turned pale, his eyes large in shock. _Wh-What ridiculous strength. _

Tsunade smiled. "All right, well done." Shizune nodded in agreement.

_Godaime, you didn't just teach Sakura Medical Ninjutsu, huh? _Kakashi thought to himself.

Jiraiya's left eye slightly twitched. _That short temper and incredible strength. _"She raised a splendid second Tsunade." He dodged a rock that was thrown his way after finishing his words.

Orochimaru licked his lips. "Such power, but Sasuke-kun still remains my favorite."

He received a grim look from all who were present.

"Kakashi Sensei," Sakura said sweetly as if she had not been the one to break the ground.

The dust had finally lifted. "Huh?"

"I found you." She smirked smugly.

Naruto stood up, finally balancing himself. _I'd…I'd better stop acing like an idiot in front of Sakura-chan. I'll get killed…!_

Sasuke looked at his female teammate. _Hn._

Kakashi stood up, quickly jumping out of the destroyed area.

"Not so fast, Kakashi sensei." Before he knew it, Sasuke stood before him.

He didn't even saw the Uchiha move. _Sasuke has gotten quicker if possible…_

Sasuke launched a kick, aiming for the older man's face. Kakashi as fast as he could, evaded the attack twisting his form backwards in mid air. Sasuke smirked.

Kakashi tensed when he saw the raven-haired shinobi had followed him in mid air. He tried to protect himself from the upcoming attack, but the Uchiha was faster. His forearm made contact with Kakashi's upper body forcing him back down.

_Shishi Rendan._

Sasuke flexed his body, forcing his lower body to move faster raising his leg for it to collide with the grey-haired shinobi's stomach.

Kakashi's body crashed onto the ground, a crevice developed right under him. The dust lifted quickly, revealing his hurt form.

All the member of Team Seven strode near his fainted form, smiling at each other's accomplishments.

Before they had more time to cheer for themselves, Kakashi's persona puffed away in a puff of smoke.

"Eh?!" They all said simultaneously, eyes wide.

"It was a clone?!" Naruto yelled grabbing fists of his now dusty hair. "When did it happen?!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, wiping away the sweat she had on her brow. "He must have made a clone while he was underground," she declared balling her hands into fists.

Sasuke's eyes averted away to the destroyed area that surrounded them. "It's best if we separate. We each could hold a fight with him, from the looks of it." He returned his crimson eyes towards his comrades. "We need to tire him enough for him to get distracted when we initiate close combat once again."

They looked at him warily before nodding in agreement.

"I'll explain the details later," he stood straight, showing defiance. "Now, let's depart!" He started to act like a team leader, guiding them to triumph.

"Hai!"

All three beings disappeared.

* * *

He heard a snapping sound just above on trees. His eyes narrowed, concentrating, trying to pinpoint the person's location.

A rustle.

He swiftly turned to stop with his kunai the flying shuriken that were thrown his way.

Metal clashed with metal, sparks flew on contact.

The shuriken fell to the floor silently landing on the grass. It was getting dark, and the surrounding, towering trees weren't making things easier to see. The shuriken had come from the east, but those foot steps he had heard came from top of the trees.

That only meant one thing.

As if on cue, three Narutos ran up to him from a nearby bush, another trio jumped from the trees.

Kakashi punched the first one in the jaw, making it disappear. The others commenced close combat as soon as they reached him. He swiftly dodged their attack, finding openings for himself to attack the clones. He kicked one on the stomach, as he twirled around; he got a hold of a clone's wrist, forcing him to rotate alongside with him throwing him against another clone.

The more Naruto clones he vanished the more they appeared.

He dropped to the ground as two clones aimed a kick for his face. He took the opportunity to rotate his leg the complete one-hundred and eighty degrees to strike the clones near him.

"Sennen Goroshi!"

Kakashi jerked his head towards the source of the sound. Naruto ran towards him, the hand-sign of the tiger prepared in place. His eyes widened noticing what technique the young man was about to use.

Before Naruto had the chance to strike, Kakashi jumped and lost himself within the tree leaves.

Naruto came to a halt. "Ne?! I almost had him!" He yelled in annoyance.

* * *

The grey-haired man landed silently to the ground, leaning his form onto a tree, trying to conceal his being. He had to admit, the fight with Naruto had taken a toll on him.

He eased his breathing for a second, before jumping to the side as he avoided Sakura's kick, whom had suddenly leaped out from one of the trees that surrounded him.

Her foot on contact cracked the tree trunk in half.

He gulped, realizing that the place she had intended on attacking was where his head had been mere seconds ago.

He threw some kunai her way quickly, concentrating once again on his opponent.

Sakura took hold of the tree besides her and adding the sufficient force to both her arms and hands, she managed to pull the whole tree out along with its roots. She swung it towards him just like if it were a simple baseball bat, both succeeding on avoiding his kunai, since they punctured themselves on the tree, and forcing the man to jump to the clearing that was near them.

She followed right behind, already raising her fist to punch the earth below her.

Not having the time to reflect on a quick strategy, Kakashi decided to escape the battle scene before any of his precious bones are crashed on impact with the kunoichi's delicate touch.

* * *

He had stood there in silence for a while, which he thought was odd, since there were three shinobi coming after him. The surrounding environment remained in a peaceful silence for a few more minutes.

It was quiet.

His eyes scrutinized the area.

Too quiet.

He jumped backwards when four kunai were launched on the ground near him. He saw another set coming his way, so he instantly grabbed a nearby tree branch, swinging himself to strike a quick kick to his enemy and also helping him evade the kunai, since it would have been difficult to do so in mid air.

Sasuke jumped back a few feet, his eyes analyzing the man before him. He seemed tired enough for his plan to work. Doing the correct hand seals, he released waves of Chidori in every direction, the electric discharge flowing from his body.

The deadly electric waves stretched on all directions nearly touching Kakashi. A single stroke of the Jutsu would cause your death. He ran towards an open clearing, where he noticed his other two students awaited there with amused smirks. He huffed noticing that Sasuke's strategy was not for him to attack but to try to force him out to open land, away from the trees.

And it had worked.

Sasuke stepped out of the shadows, while Naruto and Sakura took small gingerly steps towards Kakashi. He inhaled deeply. They had really grown strong.

All at once, they jumped in to attack.

Kakashi swiftly crouched down to evade Sakura's punch. He stopped Sasuke's knee with his hand as he hit Naruto on the stomach with his other elbow.

It stayed like that for minutes. Dodge. Kick. Punch. Attack.

He didn't even have the chance to make hand seals since he was too concentrated trying to avoid all their attacks.

Naruto launched a kick to his head. He made a quick back flip on reflex. Sakura punched the ground he was landing on, rocks flew everywhere. He quickly made a clone. The clone grabbed his sleeve and pushed him away from the crumpled ground.

Sasuke threw sebon overflowing with electric chakra known as Chidori. Kakashi wasn't fats enough to dodge them all.

He landed on his hurt leg, trying to ignore the stinging pain that cruised through his whole body.

They once again commenced on close combat. He had to start taking action.

His eyes were trained on all three of his opponents. He saw an opening, which he took advantage of, kicking Sakura on the side of her stomach sending her flying. Sasuke, barely managing to grab hold of her hand, swung her body for her to land a kick towards Kakashi.

He leapt back a few feet away.

They all ran to him. Naruto aimed for his face while Sakura aimed for his stomach, but both missed as Kakashi did a quick black flip. Sasuke, though, jumped on him, his hand fisted ready for a punch.

The grey-haired man ceased it with one of his hands. Sasuke attacked with his knee, he simply stopped it with his other hand. Sasuke smirked as he got a hold of Kakashi's shoulder and used him for support to jump over him. He softly stroked the bells that were attached on the side of Kakashi.

The older shinobi's eyes widened as he once again jolted away. It never ceased to amaze him how Sasuke as a Gennin had managed to touch the bells. He recalled the old memory as he stood before his smirking team.

"It's been fairly quite a good match," Kakashi breathed out. "You have managed to tire me I'll tell you that, but you have yet to get the bells."

Sasuke Hn-ed on his Uchiha manner. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Kakashi widened his eyes. "What?"

Sakura smiled as she lifted her hand and made strange finger movements.

The sound of bells was heard.

The grey-haired man looked down to see that the bells had detached themselves from his side, sliding away towards the trio. Sakura caught them with ease as they flew towards her hand.

"I learned this back at Suna," she smirked satisfied at his expression. "I didn't just learn Medical Ninjutsu."

Kakashi shook his head. "But you never touched the bells…Sasuke was the only one who managed to do so…"

Naruto grinned. "Recall that opening Sakura left for you to attack? That was intentional." He placed his hands behind his neck.

"She had already created the chakra string before I grabbed her hand. She attached it to mine and I utilized the same hand to touch the bells." Sasuke finished off.

They had planned this from the very start.

They have really become so strong.

He smiled. He could have never had any better team than this one. He sighed in defeat. "I guess…" He responded lazily.

All three smirked. They weren't finished just yet.

Naruto prepared a Rasengan on his hand. Sasuke did the right hand seals for a Chidori. Lastly, Sakura packed all her Chakra onto her fist.

He wanted for them to go with the intention of killing him, so they will do just that.

They all launched themselves towards him, their techniques making contact on his being.

A loud crash was heard throughout the whole battlefield.

After the dust had lifted, all they saw was a fainted Kakashi buried into the ground.

Sasuke smirked, his crimson Sharingan glowing. "You can't fool us, Kakashi Sensei." His eyes shifted to the side, where tall trees stood. Kakashi smiled from above, sweat-dropping.

The fainted Kakashi puffed away leaving a log behind.

* * *

"I told you Sasuke-kun would be stronger."

Orochimaru once again was ignored.

* * *

Team Seven's first battle after eight years; success.

* * *

It's all thanks to this chapter that I started this story. The scenes from here would play out on my head over and over gain. I really enjoyed typing this, but it was really frustrating as well since I never had written a fighting scene.

I know I made a lot of grammar mistakes but I'll fix those later. I might add in a few things.

Sakura learned more things than expected from Chiyo!

Naruto no longer needs a clone to do a complete Rasengan!

Sasuke is awesome!

Sasuke had been the first one to deduce that Sakura had learned more than just Medical Ninjutsu, that explains his staring and curiosity towards Sakura. No, there won't be any SasuSaku moments, sorry!

I'll re-write this later. It's late and I have to work on my essays.

Please tell me your opinion! :D

Thanks and have a wonderful day!


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Revolutionized**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

The temperature was cooler than usual, signaling that winter was just around the corner. Light steps neared a certain apartment. The one accountable of providing the noise walked gingerly towards the building, debating to whether enter silently to her room without disturbing her parents to surprise them tomorrow morning of her return or instantly knock on the door and let the chips fall where they may.

A crease formed between her pastel eyebrows. If she were to wait until tomorrow, it would be most likely that she'll scare her mother to death if she were to enter her room by a sudden rustle under her covers. She'll end up beaten up by surprise.

The latter sounded more adequate.

Not minding using the last of her chakra, Sakura jumped over the couple of stairs, landing elegantly like a feather at the front door of her home. She knocked softly not wanting to wake any nearby, moody neighbors. She could hear her mother's voice coming from the kitchen area calling for her father to open the door. She found herself smiling, already anticipating spending time with her parents. It's just been so long.

Her smile widened when she noticed the door opening, the light from the inside blinding her for an instant. The warm, welcoming temperature from the inside hit her being as the door opened wider. A familiar face she recognized as her father's met her.

"Sakura-chan? Is that really you?"

At his question, Sakura merely smiled up at him in delight.

"Who is it at the door…" She could see her mother at the background carrying two cups of hot tea, one for herself and the other for her father. Her mother gasped lightly in surprise as she made eye contact with her, placing both cups on a nearby tall, wooden table. She hurriedly reached the door to stand next to her husband. "Sakura! You're back!"

Sakura smiled broadly, throwing herself at them, both her slender arms circling her parent's necks into a tight hug.

"I missed you both so much!"

* * *

He gingerly opened the window to his room, not wanting to wake his parents up to surprise them in the morning of his return. He could already imagine it, his mother's ramen for breakfast greeting him and both his parent's smiles of happiness due to his accomplishments.

Ah, he sure missed Konoha.

The blonde shinobi quickly placed a foot inside his room, the other following behind. Finally, inside his room, he stood with his back straight, his blue eyes gazing around to see if there were any changes done to his room. It seemed his mother had kept the promise of not messing around with his belongings.

He grinned blissfully already imagining his mother's happiness when she would see him. His father would ruffle his hair returning him a wide grin. Speaking of his parents, he wondered if they were asleep at this hour. Should he check? He managed to make out light coming from a room on the other side of his door.

He slowly walked up to his door, his hand shakily rested on the doorknob. He breathed in deeply before slowly opening the door.

As soon as he opened it completely, he was met with a skillet on the face.

"Minato! You dare hide from me inside Naruto's room!"

Naruto panicked and backed away swiftly. He pulled the household item out of his face, adding more force than necessary. As soon as he did, he raised one of his hands to signal for his mother to stop her assaults. "Ka-! Kaa-chan! It's me! Naruto!" His blue eyes made out the way his mother's fine, red hairs formed a figure similar to that of the tails of Kurama.

You could hear the way she cracked her knuckles and see the ominous aura she exerted. "Naruto is away training with Jiraiya, Minato! You perfectly know this! You can't deceive me!"

Naruto opened his eyes wide in horror. "Kaa-chan! It's me, Naruto!" He tried to reason with her again. "I just came from my training today! I climbed up my window so I wouldn't bother either of you! Please believe me, datte-bayo!"

At the sound of the familiar phrase, Kushina's wild hairs lowered down from their menacing state. Her dark blue eyes stared widely at the being before her. "Naruto?" She calmly said.

Said person relaxed his posture. "The one and only, datte-bayo!"

The red-haired woman hurriedly reached towards him, capturing her son into a tight hug. He circled his arms around her, missing the warm feeling she had provided him all these years.

"Welcome home, Naruto." She whispered onto his shirt. It had been so long since she had last seen him. She smiled when she realized just how short she was compared to him. He had grown so much since they last saw each other. He was a grown man, a skilled shinobi no longer needing of her services. Despite this, she will forever attend to his needs and forever remain her little boy.

"We really missed you."

* * *

It surprised him that the Uchiha Compound would be as quiet as a mouse during the night, not that he minded.

He kept a slow pace as he walked towards his house, not minding the cold wind that played with his dark locks he inherited from his parents. It had been an unexpected and tiring day for him, he was ready to drop dead in bed where there wouldn't be any witnessing eyes of his stressed out muscles. Uchihas are meant to be perfect…or something close to that.

They were humans as well after all.

Finally reaching his destination, the young man flawlessly took off his shinobi sandals, placing them gracefully on the side next to those of his family members. He didn't even flinch as the soles of his feet kissed the cold wooden floor. He took his right hand out of his pocket in order to open the front door to his house not wanting to disturb his parents at such hours. The door opened before he even had the chance to touch the material itself.

"Sasuke," his older brother greeted silently.

"Nii-san," he gave a curt nod.

The older Uchiha's eyes scanned his little brother's being, trying to make out if he had any injuries or such. He moved away from the door, allowing his sibling to enter the house.

Sasuke quietly closed the door behind him, trailing behind his older brother.

"I presume the plate left untouched belonged to you," Itachi stated as he made his way towards the kitchen.

Sasuke's dark orbs scrutinized the area. "You just came from a mission.," he responded with his own statement.

"Ah."

The older Uchiha sat himself on a chair, before him empty plates of various foods were neatly stacked. He reached for a plate that he had left on the other side of the table before distracting himself with Sasuke's presence nearing the compound. "You're not usually out during this hour," he stated quietly.

It was the truth. There was nothing for Sasuke to do during the night ever since the members of Team Seven left their own way. Yes, he sometimes patrolled at night or had a drink or two with the guys but usually he would be at home by seven. There wasn't really a lot to do out there.

Sasuke joined him on the table. The older Uchiha offered him some white rice from his plate. He kindly denied his offer with a single shake from his head. "I ate already." Itachi kept eating as if he had not said a thing. "My team has returned."

This made the other Uchiha pause at his actions. He swallowed his food before he responded. "Your team."

"Ah."

He ate the rest of his rice. "How much have they progressed?"

"Enough to return." Sasuke still didn't wish to mention that his whole team had converted into ANBU. He would tell him when the time would be right.

Itachi noticed the quick response coming from him. His obsidian eyes looked to the side, inspecting for any kind of unusual expression coming from his sibling. Sasuke merely returned the gaze a little stiff. "Hn."

* * *

He had woken up as early as ever despite how late he had gone to bed. Who wouldn't wake up with his mother's delicious cooking odor invading the whole compound? He definitely would. He had taken a quick shower and dressed with his regular clothes that consisted of a single gray shirt—without the usual tall collar—and relaxing black sweatpants. Today, Team Seven would receive their ANBU gear and tattoo signifying their conversion to ANBU.

He smirked, never imagining that the day it would happen would be so. Time went by fast since they left Konoha to train on other lands. He still recalled the days Team Seven barely made it into the Genin class. Kakashi had been a tough teacher, something he shall forever be grateful since those difficult and rough times taught the whole team valuable lessons.

"Sasuke! Breakfast is ready!" His mother's voice broke him from his musing.

Opening the shoji door delicately, he proceeded to walk to the kitchen where his food awaited him. The wood below his feet was warmer than usual as he proceeded to the kitchen, he noticed a single plate on the table seated neatly on his usual spot. Before seating himself, he looked around to see where the rest of his family members were.

As if sensing his bewilderment, his mother answered his unasked question. "Fugaku left for clan businesses and Itachi mentioned he would eat outside the house."

He jerked his head towards her. He noticed how his mother still kept cooking despite all the information she herself informed him. Ah, it must be dinner what she's already preparing. So dedicated to being both a good wife and mother.

"Do you have any missions today?" She kept her gaze on the food she was preparing.

Sasuke averted his eyes to his plate. "Not today. I will be meeting my team at the Hokage's office to acquire my ANBU equipment." He would never tell a soul, but he really enjoyed it when his mom would praise him for accomplishing a simple thing. Giving her the news that he was now ANBU wouldn't hurt.

Mikoto stopped her cooking to face her younger son with surprised wide eyes, her perfect raven eyebrows raised, and her mouth slightly parted. She smiled brightly at him leaving her place near the stove just to hug her son in a loving manner. "Sasuke! I'm so proud of you!" She kept hugging him, ignoring his _weak _protests.

The twenty-year-old relaxed his posture accepting his mother's affection.

"Congratulations, Sasuke."

His mother let go of him, enabling him to turn towards the source of the voice.

"So by enough you meant strong enough to be ANBU."

Sasuke met his brother's gaze. "I was going to tell you during today's dinner along with Tou-san."

Itachi took long and graceful steps towards him. Sasuke shut his eyes already knowing what was to come. He felt his brother's long fingers pierce his forehead.

"I'm happy for you, otouto."

He opened his eyes to be met with a reassuring smile. "I can walk you down to the Hokage building if you wish. I can inform you of things you may need to know."

Sasuke despite his maturity still admired his older brother and felt pride swell deep within him when his brother wished to converse with him of something related other than that of family matters.

"Hn."

Mikoto smiled proudly at her two sons. She couldn't have asked for any better sons from Kami-sama.

She returned to reality at the sight of her eldest son swiftly using his shinobi skills to stand at her side in mere seconds. She would have gasped in surprise if she was anyone else, but this was Mikoto Uchiha, the Uchiha matriarch, wife of Fugaku Uchiha, and mother of two of the strongest shinobi of Konohagakure.

In a quick move Itachi grabbed a pair of chopsticks that rested on a clean container. He reached down to grab a single shrimp that was finishing cooking from the frying pan. He placed it inside his mouth ignoring the burning feeling it left him. He kissed his mother good-bye on the cheek before throwing the now used chopsticks into the sink. His aiming being perfect landed the pair of chopsticks inside an empty cup ready to wash.

"I'll see you later on, Kaa-san." He informed her before leaving and taking Sasuke with him.

Mikoto couldn't help but chuckle lightly at her son, her mind returning to her cooking.

* * *

Both brothers walked gracefully towards the Hokage Tower. To other Uchihas, they were merely taking a walk around town, to the rest who weren't experts on Uchiha material, they were walking with superiority showing defiance.

Females would steal a glance or two at their attractive figures. Males would try to avoid eye contact. It was just like any other day.

"Who have you mentioned of this?" Itachi had been the one to break the silence.

Sasuke kept staring forward. "My team knows, Kaa-san and I will be telling Tou-san during our meal."

His older sibling curtly nodded. "You did well on not spreading the rumor with the rest of your peers."

Sasuke shrugged. "I guess. Naruto and Sakura would have found out eventually if they weren't converted to ANBU as well. They would have noticed my absence during our meetings or something."

"So they became Jonin outside the village?" Itachi questioned, his eyes looking down to the side where his brother was.

"Hn. Hopefully Naruto doesn't spread the rumor and complicates the things for both Sakura and I." He furrowed his eyebrows wondering if he should check on Naruto before he made the dreadful mistake of showing off his new status to the rest of his friends. This could cause a lot of commotion.

"I believe Naruto-kun has become matured enough to know what he's doing." The tips of his mouth quirked up. "You never know, he might end up as your captain in one of your ANBU missions."

Sasuke froze for a second. It went unseen to those outside the clan, fortunately Itachi was the only Uchiha around. "I hope that won't happen. Not that I look down on him, but if he were to command me to do something, it would really piss me off. We still got that rivalry going between the two."

His older brother chuckled at him. "You don't decide your team in ANBU, Sasuke. The Hokage herself decides who makes up the team according to who benefits the mission the most."

Sasuke jerked his head to the side to face him. "You mean to say that we don't have the same designated team from the start?"

Itachi shook his head lightly. "ANBU are chosen for their capabilities and special skills. Team leadership and hierarchy are based on merit and experience. Teams are formed to the requirements of the mission, ensuring maximum success."

"So I'll be working with different ANBU members."

"Hn."

"How will we know each other when we have to hide our identity?" He quirked a perfect, raven eyebrow.

"The Hokage will assign you your name."

"Will…will I get the chance to work alongside with you in combat, Nii-san?"

Both slowed down their steps. Itachi turned fully towards his brother. "Perhaps." He smiled down at him in a reassuring way.

Sasuke returned the smile. "Quick question," he said looking for a signal for him to continue. "Why haven't you started courting? You're twenty-four already and June approaches. At twenty-five, who would want to go out with an old man." He joked while lightly punching his brother on the arm.

His older brother arched an eyebrow in amusement. "I doubt the ladies would see me as such. I still have quite an amount after my being."

His younger sibling smirked at him. "Well, why have I yet to see you with someone?"

The eldest Uchiha opened his mouth to speak but was ceased from doing so by his brother's words. "Don't you dare give me that crap about protecting the village being your major priority. We both love the village but I still keep time for myself, on the other hand, you are most of the time out of the village resolving matters and accomplishing missions."

He cocked his head to the side. "If it weren't for strict orders from the Hokage, you would be out of the village most of your time. You need to think of settling down. Tou-san wouldn't want his successor to not be married when he gives him the name of Uchiha patriarch."

The shorter, raven-haired man left the other being's side, proceeding to walk on his own towards the Hokage Tower. Before he continued, he swiftly turned on his heels. "Oh, and I'm not thinking of taking that place for you. So don't start making out plans to avoid the subject." He turned once again leaving a quite passive and silent Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

A quick flash of red was seen pass by, the civilians merely feeling a cold wind bypass them.

She was running late. Really late.

She was supposed to meet up with her team minutes ago, but sleep had consumed her mind and taken over her mental alarm clock, screwing it on the process. Now, she was running late and she was sure this would upset both her team members and her Shishou.

Nice way of showing your ANBU skills.

She couldn't entirely blame herself. After arriving home and giving the wonderful news to her parents, they had decided to switch the tea to sake. Now, they weren't heavy drinkers but having their daughter back and receiving the news that she was ANBU, top notch, they couldn't help but to celebrate the best way possible without revealing to others that Sakura was now ANBU. By drinking till the night cried. Yup. It was a good night.

Sakura added the sufficient amount of chakra on her fingertips, placing her hands on her temples. She concentrated channeling her chakra at the right spots to ease her major headache. Never again will she celebrate that way with her parents. Who knew they had so many bottles of sake stored in her house?

Easing her pain, the pinkette continued to run towards the direction of the Hokage Tower, which seemed to be taking an eternity. She rounded the next corner, ignoring all curious eyes on her persona.

"Sakura! You're back!" A sudden feminine voice she recognized well called out to her from behind.

She jerked her head behind to confirm if it was said person she thought it was. Ino Yamanaka waved at her from a distance, her only visible blue eye cringed due to her smiling face, one of her hands waved in the air to attract her friend's attention, the other held a basket with various colors of flowers peeking out at the top.

Sakura's viridian eyes widen. Knowing her friend Ino, she would want to squeeze out any source of gossip from her and it didn't help that the two of them hadn't seen each other for years. If she were to speak to her at the moment, the girl wouldn't release her until she gave all the juicy details of her trip, which weren't any at all. The blonde wouldn't simply dismiss it and would track her being down until at least she found out any topic of interest the two could discuss.

It didn't help that she was headed at the moment to the Hokage Tower to gather her ANBU gear.

She can already visualize the consequences if Yamanaka Ino were to find out these spicy news.

The pink-haired woman decided to dismiss her friend's greeting and continue her marathon towards her destination. Consequences be dammed. She will stumble upon her blonde friend later and face her wrath.

"Sakura! Watch out!" Ino yelled out with a horrified look.

Huh? What did she mean by that…

Spinning her head on the right direction, her face came across a firm back before she could take any action on ceasing her movements. She slammed her persona firmly against the towering being, the impact forcing her down on her bottom.

Ino cringed at the sight flinching away, her eyebrows creased upwards in worry, her only free hand fisted to her chest, her body making itself smaller as if trying to hide from unwanted eyes.

Unwanted eyes that belonged to a certain Uchiha.

She made a run for it, forgetting her best friend slash rival. Later she'll find out if the rosette survived or not.

Sakura looked up at the perfect, solid figure standing before her. Her eyes inspected his unfamiliar form. The individual showed defiance and authority by simply being there.

He slowly turned to face her, his dark eyes looked down at her, their gazes crashing with the other.

The kunoichi's eye shot wider if possible. The man's eyes were captivating, drowning her into his own world, forcing her breathing to cease at her throat. His eyes were the color of charcoal adorned by long, black eyelashes that he probably inherited from his mother, the most beautiful of eyes that even Sasuke's own couldn't compare. His skin was a light tan, fitting for his defined and lean form. His long raven hair could rival the hairs of the finest females out there, there was actually no comparing.

Just who was he? She had never seen such a…man…

_An Uchiha_, she thought as she fitted all the pieces of information she gathered from his being. There was no mistaking those features, anyone anywhere could distinct one.

His black pools followed her form on the ground, still musing on the subject his foolish little brother had brought up. It must of taken him few seconds before adjusting his mind back to reality. The young woman had already begun to pick herself up.

He offered her his hand, feeling troubled that he hadn't done so sooner. Where were his manners?

"I apologize for my impoliteness."

Her green eyes bored into his in an intense gaze before they traveled to his still open hand. She accepted it and was pulled back on her feet elegantly. She dusted herself before looking up at the Uchiha once again.

"My apologies, Uchiha-san. It was not my intention to bump into you," she said her words firm and strong as if she had no idea she was speaking to an Uchiha.

He would have raised his perfectly shaped eyebrow in amusement for her manner of speaking to him. He simply dismissed it.

She had called him by his surname name, so it meant that she knew of him? Of course, she could merely recognize an Uchiha's features and deduce that he was one. It didn't mean she knew _who _exactly he was.

He finally began to study her features. The woman was slim and petite, yet, when she had crashed into him, he could make out that her body was trained to be of that of a kunoichi, despite her lack of agility she had moments ago. His eyes trailed to her pastel pink hair, something others would have caught more interest than her physical. He had never seen someone with pink hair inside the village. It must be rare since there was not a lot of people out there with that hair color. Either that or her clan was rather small for anyone to notice. That is, _if_ she had a clan.

He shifted his gaze once again to her large, green eyes. Once again, she has yet another peculiar feature you don't find often.

Sakura began feeling uneasy under the man's gaze. "My apologies, once again, Uchiha-san. I believe I'm running late for a meeting with the Hokage, so if you would please excuse me." She didn't wait to receive his response but merely walked to the side of him and continued her walk.

Itachi turned to see her retreating figure. He wondered who she was, he had never seen her before and she seemed surprised at his being, deducing that she probably didn't know who he was. Had she never seen the future heir of the Uchiha Clan? He would probably have to gather information on his own to find out about her being and rank. Despite her young age, the kunoichi seemed to have skills with high intellectual.

As if to make things easier for him, he witnessed how Naruto crashed into the subject of his interest before entering the building, probably also arriving late. They had struggled with the other before laughing at something the blonde had commented on.

So the Uzumaki boy knew who she was…interesting…

That probably meant that his foolish little brother knew her as well and seeing as how both Sasuke and Naruto had gone to the Hokage Tower to gather their ANBU equipment, he could only conclude that the rosette was the last member of Sasuke's team. It all made sense.

_Sakura, _he thought to himself, recalling the name for the various times his brother had mentioned it.

Perhaps he won't have to dig for information on his own, it might just reach to him for him to catch with ease.

After all, Team Seven had just joined the party of ANBU and it would be most likely for him to see the pinkette at the ANBU headquarters or even better, be assigned to the same missions.

* * *

Greetings! It's been a while, hasn't it? My apologies but life has been really busy and my minimal free time is spent with friends or drawing. There are about less than three months left of school and though some might be happy for such I'm actually not. My senior friends will be leaving off to college after they graduate and that saddens me to no end. Q_Q I'm trying to spent time with them the most I can and enjoy it.

Anyways, in this chapter, there was actually not going to be any interaction between Itachi and Sakura but the reviews kept mentioning how they hoped the next chapter would have Itachi on it, so here it is! I hope I didn't disappoint! I'm actually not that satisfied with it but I hope you enjoyed it. I don't feel the spark for this chapter since it wasn't originally planned. I might edit this big time later on...unless you readers enjoy it. Please let me know.

I would have updated sooner but my dear friend challenged me to have a Pokemon battle and I was not about to back down from a challenge! He ended up winning three times… Q_Q I was so close on beating him! We both had one Pokemon remaining but his kept attacking mine first! I went wild. Lol.

Anyways…enjoy the Spring Break! To the beach! XD (I hate the sun.)

If you please may, leave a review and tell me your opinion. I will really appreciate it. C:


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Revolutionized**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

He had arrived a few minutes late knowing well that the rest of his team was bound to do so as well and though he looked like a very patient person due to his Uchiha manners he really wasn't. He would get easily annoyed by the smallest of things others would simply dismiss and ignore. They were ordered to meet the Hokage ten minutes ago, his dark eyes scanned the insides of the Hokage Tower confirming his thoughts relating to the rest of his team.

If someone were to be at fault it ought to be Kakashi for rubbing off on them, he had yet to know how the man always found a way to arrive late no matter the occasion.

It had been five minutes since he had entered the fine structured building and he perfectly knew that both Sakura and Naruto would be arriving any second now. Just as he had predicted, the thunderous laughing voice of his best friend Naruto along with Sakura's soft laughter invaded the building, their chorus of laughs bouncing off the cold walls for everyone to hear.

He resisted to sigh out loud, (their meeting was suppose to be top secret and these two fools seemed to not know how to be discrete). He would have to speak to them, make them recall basic shinobi training, however, he should look into this matter later since they were already fifteen minutes late and knowing the Hokage she would not be pleased.

He turned his head just in time to see two familiar forms ascending form the stairwell, still amused at what they had been speaking of, he presumed. He merely gave them a single glance before turning to walk towards the Hokage's office, he knew well they were following behind.

Not minding to knock, he opened the wooden door, not so much surprised to find an ANBU standing right besides the Hokage, Shizune on the other. Hopefully he wouldn't mind their late arrival, hopefully.

Tsunade's golden eyes scanned the three shinobi as they entered her office silently, Naruto making sure to close the door behind him. She frowned slightly ready to argue their late arrival but convinced herself to hold her tongue, it wouldn't do good scold them down before one of ANBU's top men, it wouldn't leave a good impression.

Sighing loudly, she gestured her hand towards her assistant Shizune, motioning for her to give them their ANBU equipment specially made for each one of them.

Shizune quickly walked towards them, handling each one individually their uniform that consisted of a unique porcelain mask, a grey chest amour, metal arm guards and gloves, tall ninja sandals as well as their black clothing.

All three of them immediately began inspecting their belongings.

"Tenzo here," the Hokage's voice broke them from their musing. "He will lead all three of you to the ANBU headquarters, also he will be your guide and will be checking on you frequently."

The ANBU referred to as Tenzo gave them a curt nod. "I'm pleased to finally meet the students of the Sannin. I'm sure none of you will disappoint." The fox mask that adorned his face turned to the Hokage, tilting his head to the side. "Is there something else you wish to speak with them?"

The busty woman pursed her lips, recalling her wanting to scold at them. Her fingers intertwined before shaking head. She turned to look at the now ANBU squad, a drunk memory of their Genin days invaded her vision. She breathed in deeply before slamming her fist on her desk, surprisingly not smashing it into millions of pieces. "You know what to do! Go out there and quick some ass!" She shouted in encouragement, flashing them a proud smirk, her eyes lingering more on her own student.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune complained, startled at the blonde's sudden outburst. "Please remain from destroying yet another desk! This one is barely a week old!"

The Hokage ignored her protests, dismissing the ANBU shinobi. "Go on, make your Hokage proud." She waved her hand in a dismissal manner.

Tenzo nodded once before averting his attention to the younger trio. Walking towards them, he signaled for them to form a triangle around him. "It's best we teleport to the ANBU headquarters. As soon as I make the specific hand signs, the three of you will be teleported to a certain room in the building. There, you will dress into your ANBU uniform and leave your remaining clothes behind, it will be returned to you as soon as we finish with you. Wait till I come by and get you, understood?"

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all exchanged a look before nodding in agreement.

Tenzo in a swift move made the perfect hand seals teleporting them to a different location.

* * *

She jerked her head towards the door at the lightly sound of a knock. "It's me, Tenzo. You may come out."

She averted her eyes once again to her mask. She wasn't sure what animal it was. It had a short snout, barely visible, a red swirl that began on her right side ended in the middle with a curl adorned it.

She stood, heading towards the exit.

She adjusted her mask before stepping out of her room, instantly noticing her two teammates behind Tenzo.

He gave her a curt nod in acknowledgment before signaling for them to follow with a simple gesture of his fingers.

She walked in pace with her male teammates, her eyes trailing to scrutinize their ANBU mask. No one could miss that bright yellow color of Naruto's hair. She perfectly knew it was the one wearing a mask resembling a fox with two small red ovals that circled each of the holes where his eyes peered through, a red semi wide line reached down between his two eyes.

Sasuke's mask had a long snout, two red lines were on either side of his cheeks just like a cat, a red line adorned his snout.

She smiled knowing very well no one would be able to see through her mask. Who would have known that this day would come?

They came to a sudden halt when their guide ushered them to a different room, all three of them allowed into this one, him following behind.

* * *

"T-That looks like it kind of hurts…" A certain blonde shinobi gulped nervously as his blue eyes followed the every movement of the vibrating machine that was marking Sasuke's pale skin for eternity.

They were finally getting their tattoos in a discrete room in the ANBU headquarters, Sasuke had volunteered first, ready to demonstrate that his meaning to joining such ranks was not just for nothing. It had been about seventeen minutes since they began to work on him, the whole time despite the mask that obscured his features, one could tell the young man didn't even flinch from the piercing object puncturing his skin, making the work easier for the ANBU that sat next to him whom was giving the finishing touches to his art work.

His obsidian eyes shifted towards the one wearing the fox mask. "It resembles a cat's scratch," he passively responded as he turned back down to see the finished work of the ANBU shinobi who had tattooed the specific mark to signify his entry to ANBU.

He stood, stretching his sore muscles, he nodded once humbly to the sitting shinobi earning himself a respectful nod as well. Sasuke turned to his two teammates, raising an eyebrow in silent question to who would be the next to step out and acquire their ANBU tattoo, not that anyone was able to see thanks to his porcelain mask concealing his identity.

Naruto seemed to be fidgeting in place, playing with his fingers just like a shy Hinata would do upon talking to him. Sakura stood at his side, arms crossed over her chest, leaning on her left foot placing all her weight on it.

He wasn't sure, but if his mother would allowed him to swear, he would totally swear Sakura Haruno found the situation amusing. Perhaps her pastel eyebrow was quirked up in disbelief of the new information she has acquired concerning Naruto, he was Uchiha Sasuke and he knew very well he knew how to read body language, something you ought to know when you live within a clan of passive people.

The rosette took one of her hands under her arms to offer Naruto to be next in line to get his tattoo. "Go on ahead," she nearly called him by his name, forgetting for a second they were under UNBU surveillance and not in an everyday situation going out for a bowl of ramen. "I know how much eagerness you pack within you. I wouldn't want for you to be last in line, I don't mind."

Despite the mask that cover his face, no one in the room could ignore the way Naruto's skin seemed to pale, Orochimaru would be envious of such skin. He raised both hands, shaking them rapidly before him in protest. "I-It's ok! I can wait! Go on ahead, ladies first!"

Sakura cocked her head to the side, her pink strands of hair obscuring parts of her mask. "Don't tell me…" Her voice was a whisper, somewhat making the environment feel more suspenseful. She raised a delicate hand where her mouth rested behind her mask. "You're afraid of needles despite all the kunai, shuriken, and other weapons that had punctured through your body?"

The blonde shinobi seemed to have choked on his saliva. "I-It's not that! I just…I-It's been long and…uh…" He ended up scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

Sakura giggled as she proceeded to sit where Sasuke had done so not so long ago. Said person shook his head, accepting the true personalities of his two best friends. What else could dear Uchiha Sasuke do?

* * *

After everyone had acquired their ANBU tattoo, the trio were ushered once again to a different area where Tenzo explained with further detail how missions and team work operated. Both Sakura and Naruto were slightly disappointed on receiving the news that not always they would be working as a team, though accepted it as true shinobi without complaints. It would have been nice to spend time with their old team since it had been long since they last went to missions together. Sacrifices must be made in life.

Tenzo dismissed them for the day after a tour around the ANBU building, proving them with their given names and introducing a few of his acquaintances. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura gave their gratitude to Tenzo before banishing and leaving green leafs behind.

* * *

Sakura had offered her two male friends to eat dinner over at her house since her parents would be out for the entire day; both complied.

Now, they sat before a large dish of tempura Sakura's mother had prepared before leaving, a delicacy of her.

"Would you like some more, _Arata_?"

"Sure, _Aina-chan_!"

Sasuke glared, his eyes shifting between the other two people in the room. "Would you _please_ stop that? That is meant to be confined information."

Sakura turned to her left, giving him a sour look. "C'mon, _Isamu-kun_, don't be so _dull_."

Naruto nodded rather brusquely in agreement as he chewed on his food. He swallowed before speaking, "Yeah, teme! It's not like someone outside will even understand that those are our new names for-"

Sasuke was at his side in an instant, his hand cutting off any words from escaping Naruto's mouth. "Dobe! You don't wish for me to speak to the Hokage, do you?" He narrowed his eyes into eerie slits.

Naruto shook his head rapidly with wide eyes.

"Good. Then _listen_."

Naruto nodded rapidly.

Sakura laughed at her two boys. It almost felt like the old days. "Cut it you two and eat. My Kaa-san's food will not go to waste."

The Uchiha returned to his seat, his eyes looking at Naruto in warning.

"Cut _it_," Sakura repeated once again before serving herself some delicious tempura. Both males straightened themselves not wanting to feel the pinkette's wrath.

They still had yet to know what other knowledge she had acquired over the years and they did not wish to be the specimen.

* * *

"Mission accomplished," the curly-haired man cheered as he walked gracefully rounding a corner to a different hallway he has walked too often on. He walked further down the hall before switching routes once more to enter a specific room.

He knocked lightly awaiting for the person on the other side to signal for him to walk in. As soon as he did, he curled his long fingers around the doorknob, immediately after opening it, throwing the scroll of a successful mission to the being sitting silently on the desk.

By reflex, the other shinobi caught the scroll without removing his eyes from the documents before him, his hands already removing the seal of the scroll to inspect in a moment.

His attention shifted to the scroll, dark pools peering swiftly the document. He placed another seal on the scroll before making specific hand seals only few knew of.

The scroll burned away or so most shinobi would think if they were to witness such sight. In reality, it was teleported to a different realm, one where only few were allowed into.

"Itachi, you're not suppose to be here," the one with raven curls crossed his arms over his firm chest.

Itachi sighed behind his mask. "_Shun_, may I remind you that you're still inside ANBU headquarters?"

The one known as Shun tilted his head to the side. "My apologies, Ren. Despite all our years in ANBU, I still find it difficult to keep from saying your true name. I'm used to your company."

Itachi dismissed it.

"I have something for you."

Itachi raised his head, catching flawlessly the other scroll that was thrown his way. He quirked an eyebrow in question despite no one being able to see it due to his mask. "This is…?" He inquired with a smooth voice.

The other man leaned on the wall, both arms still crossed. "Your mission," he blandly stated.

Itachi immediately opened the scroll to read its contents. His charcoal eyes viewed his team for tomorrow, his gaze ceased when they were met by an unfamiliar name. "Who's Aina?"

Shun shrugged. "Must be a newbie."

"Hn."

* * *

I have nothing to say…I really love this chapter. :D Hope you enjoyed reading it.

They got their ANBU gear, tattoo, and name!

Who is the man known as Shun? How about Tenzo?

I don't have a lot of essay to write so I manage to squeeze this chapter into my schedule. Hope it was worth it.

Thanks for reading and if you may, please leave a review.

If you wish to read more ItaSaku please check my other stories.


End file.
